Trouble in the Chaykin Cluster!
by Sev Fett of the cuy'val dar 10
Summary: Day 367-Clone wars-Chaykin Cluster; Delta and Triton Squads are looking for the Prosecutor in The Chaykin Cluster, just outside sepratist space...Just like in the game R&R please!   –ON HIATUS!–
1. The briefing and the misson

**This is the OC squad called Triton squad and they have been tasked with getting the RAS cruiser back with none other then...DELTA SQUAD! **

**I own nothing except the squad and RC-1707 and RC-1238,RC-2213 is property of Jedi commando13(Thanks, for letting me barrow him for a little bit,Vod.) **

**

* * *

****(RC-1707's point of view)**

"The Prosecutor was our first home...we were stationed there for a long time." Boss said with amazement.

The clone adviser goes on with the mission objectives and I think to my self,'Can't we just tow the fierfeking thing back to republic space?'

RC-1238 pips in,"Does any one know where the nearest republic space docking bay is?We have to get this thing searched and examined for any hostile forces...what are the infiltration points on the ship?"

Boss says to Ace in anger,"Stow it Ace,let the adviser finish with the briefing."

I say to Ace with a softer tone of voice,"Listen Ace,we don't know what might be on this thing...so let's take this mission nice and slow this time."

The advisor says,"Some one _important_ noted your excellence on Geonosis."

Scorch says smugly,"Ya hear that Sev,some one thinks I'M excellent!"

Sev says,"Well,at least that makes 2 of you..."

"Delta and Triton squads...seal your suits for low grav infiltration." The adviser says

"Roger that." I reply.

Scorch and Sev do their handshake and get moving,next was Boss then Fixer...now me then skirata then Ace.

I get in with 07 and we head toward the AFT data core...but some how we got separated.

**(With Boss and Sev in the Aft data core)**

Boss is at the window and he says,"Ah,there you are..."

"Give me a minute and I'll join you...Just gotta over ride these restrictions and get to the data...Wait,got some static here! Sev says.

Just then a SCAV droid take a swoop at Sev but he shot it down easily,then a trandoshan slaver inches out on a ledge on the column and he dives for the psycho of a clone commando and the scaly trando knocked the living conscience of Sev.

"Sev,come in Sev!" Boss yells and the trando looks up only to see another clone commando that was still up and moving and the fat,ugly fierfek runs for the commando,while getting a couple of friends first.

(With me...going to find the Aft data core.)

I head down a separate corridor and I run smack into a trandoshan elite,I tried to send out a help call...but my comm link wouldn't work and I was thrown into a wall.

The trandoshan elite picked me up and brought me to the interrogation room,and I got the beating of a life-time.

**(Later)**

Blaster fire blaring over the moans and groans from both me and 07.

I'm helped up by none other then the Delta leader.

"I'm sorry,boss I couldn't get the data." I say to him.

"No problem,Fett-Boss turned to sev-Sev did you retrieve to data?" Boss said.

"Yes,Sir" Sev replied.

"I think they have scorch and skirata held up in the detention block..."Sev said.

"Where's Ace?" I say out of worry for my younger brother.

"Probably trying to get them out,not smart." Fixer concurs.

"Well,lets go find delta 62 and Tritons 13 and 38."Boss said while he pulled the "Form up" hand signal and led on toward the detention block.

(With Ace...some where near the detention block)

'Why do I always have to save his shebse?' He says to him self.

Ace looks around a corner and he finds that trandos and droids guarding Scorch and Skirata...and if he wasn't careful,he would end up in that situation...he just needed a distraction.

He waits and thinks for a while,and sees what he might be able to pull off...and he can't think of anything.

He thinks to himself,'My big brother always had a plan...why can't I get one make one myself?'

**(With me Boss,Sev and Fixer)**

We finally made it to the detention area...where trandos and fierfeking bucket-heads were-well they seemed to be-waiting for us.

I shoot down the last droid in the squad that came out at us and I say,out of breath,"I hate trandos."

"Stow it,Fett" Boss yelled."I think this way is the way they went."

I lead the way this time and I find Ace waiting at the door.

"It's about time you got here!" Ace yelled with joy...but tried to hide it with anger.

"Of course I'm here,vod'ika;what do we have here?" I ask my young brother.

"3 foot thick durasteel door,hard to move...able to be blown open by a door breach or to go in quietly with a door slice." Ace replies like a simple extraction mission is in place.

"Sounds like a regular extraction mission,Ace." Fixer says.

**The program will be continued after these messages.**


	2. Jail break and turrets

**We're back to the prosecutor mission,and the Deltas are really happy the Tritons showed up with them**

**Just so all you readers know :Ace wears recon armor. **

* * *

**(RC-1707,A.K.A-Sev Fett's Point Of view) **

Sev got to the console and he started to slice into the system,while the rest of us stood gaurd around him.

He finishes and he says,"I think I found his cell...it's 2487,down the hall to the right."

"I'm coming Vod,"I say to myself.

I get down the hall and I find a trandoshan slaver hovering over the 2 incapacitated commandos...

The di'kutla trando turned right when my fist went for his scaly,green face and the blood splattered on my visor and my HUD cleared the damned blood from my line of sight as fast as it came.

I crouch down and I pull out my field bacta dispenser,I shot a small blast of bacta into Skirata and then into Scorch.

I ask Skirata,"Did you retrieve the data?"

"Negative,sir...I think Scorch got all the data but we were over run by trandoshans and Stupid bucket-head clankers,"Skirata said to me.

"Did I miss any thing important?"Scorch asked.

"No,Did you retrieve the data?" Boss asked his squad mate.

Yeah,they searched me but I hid the data very well..." Scorch said.

"Where exactly?"Boss asked suspiciously.

"Uuhhh,you don't want to know,"Scorch said back.

"Roger that,Delta move out!"Boss ordered.

**BOOM! **

"Hostiles blew the barricade!" Sev roared.

"Here they come..."Boss said

"Rifles up Triton Squad!" I ordered

Droids,B1 battle droids,came running out to meet us but they didn't last long...and soon enough,we were fighting SBD's,and I think scorch and Fixer got incapacitated and Sev and Boss kept firing while I got Scorch up again ready to fight.

I say to Skirata,"Hey Skirata,Pull out anti-armor...that blows takes down SBD's real fast!"

"Roger that,"He says and he pulls out the weapon of death for SBD's.

He blew those droids away in 4 shots.

We get past the spare parts of the recently destroyed droids and we get to the hall...that had a rocket turret.

A trandoshan mercenary got into the seat of the rocket turret and fired upon quickly found cover and pondered on how to kill the fierfeking thing.

I had an idea...a crazy idea,I yelled to the delta leader and I said,"Boss,on my mark...start blasting the rocket turret and Keep an eye out for the thumbs up for anti-armor and explosives!" and I run out from my cover,blast at the turret get to new cover...and I study the rocket turret,looking for weak-spots.

"Copy that,Fett...Deltas on my mark,fire upon the rocket turret with anti-armor and try to get close enough with thermals or ECDs." Boss says to his squad.

While I study the turret,I remembered that sometimes things need to just blow up...so I went for the kill and I threw a thermal and an ECD under the turret and it sent the lizard flying and it sent a shock through the whole turret into a state of lock-down and it just shut down.

I yell to my squad,"Come along vode,let's keep moving!"

"Copy that,sir"Skirata said.

"On my way,squad leader!" Ace yelled.

"Let's go boss,"Sev says to boss while putting a hand on his shoulder.

**We'll be back to the program after the break...hope you like the story so far.**


	3. Destroying the droids is fun

**And we're back with the Delta and Triton squads, I hope this mission will be completed in this chapter...but I may end up putting another one...ENJOY!**

**

* * *

**

**(RC-1707's Point Of View)**

"Erg, Didn't even get to kill any thing" Boss said to himself.

"It's not for from here, Fixer slice this console for me...unless you want to do this one Ace" I say.

"Fixer, you go ahead and slice that console…I don't want to get shocked and kicked off the section again,"Ace complied with Fixer.

"Sure, here's the master at work…" Fixer said while slicing the last terminal for the lock down.

I start to emove toward the small barricade that the trandos had built and waited for those slimy, fat, ugly Fierfeks to come out with their SMG's and shot guns. They were really becoming a pain in the shebese.

"Hey, Boss...look here." Sev motions to the turret.

"What is it Sev?" Boss asked

Sev explained that maybe that someone should get on the turret and keep a look out for lizards...and maybe Boss should be the one to kill some trandos, or at least get Boss to let him kill some of those, ugly lizards.

"Skirata, come here..." I say urgently.

"What's up?" Skirata replied cheerfully.

"I want you to set up an anti-armor position up on that balcony-I stick my thumb toward the balcony that was behind us-got it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah…What, don't tell me you're getting tired of blowing osik up, that's not you." Skirata likes to keep me on my toes sometimes that includes disobeying orders.

"Well no, I mean it's always fun blowing shit up but I like to get a good photo op for them before I send them to hell." He then struck a muscle pose, and was joined by Scorch…which, of course was laughing. Boss and I both swore under our breaths, when would either one take anything seriously?

"Get up there NOW!" I was really getting angry and it is not pretty when I'm angry

"Roger that, Sir...Sure let's send Jedi Commando up to a balcony to use anti-armor. All alone except for the corpses and the scav droids," Skirata said, the last part he said to himself.

"Boss, when do you think I'll get to the advanced explosive training?" questioned Scorch.

"When you're more mature," Boss replied gruffly.

Scorch just made a small grunt and went on with securing the section he was assigned.

"Hey, Boss,"Sev roared,"Contact command and ask them when I get to kill something..."

I started to get the feeling that we weren't alone...still.

I instinctively tossed a flash grenage over into a balcony...luckily it wasn't Skirata I heard screaming, I sent Skirata to one of the other ones...that's when I threw a frag and killed a couple of hostiles:A trandshan and a droid...or so I found out later when I went to see what I killed.

"Done!" Fixer cheered,"Let's get going."

The auto lock down procedure initiated immediately, so all of us had to seal our suits so we wouldn't die from the poisonus then went for a clone trooper signal that fixer picked up after we left the rocket turret section and Boss said for Scorch to plant a charge on a grate, the charge was set and ready to detonate...so Boss blew the grate and went first down the hole he had just made single file with the deltas going first and us going were making our way to the bridge, which was infested by droids, but first we had to destroy a few hanger shields so that droids wouldn't over run the ship.

Boss had a fun time in the AT-TE that came the our rescue, thanks to our adviser, and he got to kill a whole bunch of droids so they could be used for scrap metal...but we went for the bridge, which wasn't an easy assignment...

* * *

**Notes:**

**Shebese: butt, back-side and sometimes vulgar.**

**SMGs: sub machine guns**

**Osik: crap,poodoo and sometimes vulgar**


End file.
